


Laying Claim

by NeverlandBae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandBae/pseuds/NeverlandBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bae is angry, and Killian has some making up to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying Claim

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I got in a mood. Remember the warnings before you read. Don't come complaining to me when you read something that squicks you out. :)

“Is that so?” Killian said, leaning a bit more onto the bar, closer to the rather buxom woman he was speaking to. He gave her another of his famous winning smiles, quirking his eyebrow as his gaze fell to her blouse and how it barely contained her endowments. “And if this ship were to be coming from the direction you say it is,” He reached over, taking one of the strings that held her top closed and playing with it lightly, “when do you think it would be arriving?”  
  
The woman giggled, watching the pirate play with the string, and loving the attention. What woman wouldn’t want such a handsome rogue paying this kind of attention to her? She would soak it all up. “It’s meant to be delivered first thing Monday morning. So I’d wager it would be getting into port sometime tomorrow night. Midnight, maybe a little later.” She smiled, as did Hook.  
  
The slamming of a door alerted him that his time was up. While other patrons looked to see who had done it, Killian took the woman’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “Thank you, milady. I’ll be sure to stop by again before we leave port.” He lied with a wink, leaving her blushing as he stood up straight again. As he expected, the chair he’d left Baelfire in was empty and he was nowhere in sight.  
  
Outside it was dark, but Killian could clearly see the figure of his young love making his way back to the docks. “Baelfire…” He called out, following along. Bae didn’t turn around. If anything his footsteps grew harder on the cobbled road. Killian shook his head to himself, knowing just what he was in for. He teased sometimes that when Bae was mad, the ‘fire’ in his name was clearly visible. Of course teasing Bae when he was angry only made things worse. Killian just couldn’t help himself sometimes.  
  
The crew was mostly meandering around on the ship, those who hadn’t gone into town anyway. Baelfire walked past all of them, not saying a word as he went down the steps and below deck. Killian followed, shrugging and grinning as one of the crew looked at him questioningly. This wasn’t a new occurrence on the ship. Killian was on Bae’s heals as the boy turned into their cabin and abruptly slammed that door as well, inches from Killian’s face.  
  
Killian stopped in his tracks before the door could hit him. If he’d had to guess, he’d say it probably wasn’t safe for him to open the door. He opened it anyway and stepped inside. The glass that smashed on the wall beside him startled him. He wasn’t expecting it so soon. Usually Bae let him at least try to explain. His own anger flashed, as it did every time they had these fights, and Killian slammed the door behind him, causing the wall hangings to shake.  
  
“Let me just start by saying that I’m surprised there is anything left in this room for you to break.” He said smartly as Bae glared at him from across the room. “Then let me start by saying that _I’m_ surprised _you_ even followed me back.” Baelfire hissed, and Killian rolled his eyes. Bae hated when he rolled his eyes, dismissing his anger with a simple gesture like it were that easy. The first thing Bae saw was a book, and that got picked up and hurled in Killian’s direction as well.  
  
Killian dodged it, and looked behind him where the book had hit the wall and fallen to the floor. “You know that’s your book you just ruined, correct?” Killian asked as he turned back to Bae. “I don’t care.” The teen said through gritted teeth. Yes, this is where Killian worked to see just how angry Baelfire would get, and Bae would get more and more creative in the things that were thrown.  
  
“You said you wouldn’t do it anymore!” Bae yelled, his fists balling at his sides. Killian shrugged. “I didn’t go as far as I could have…” He smirked. A pillow from the bed came flying at him next, and he blocked it with his arm so it didn’t hit him in the face. “Your hand was practically down her shirt!” Bae yelled. “And if that table hadn’t been there I know you would’ve been closer.” He said, his eyes narrowed as he waited to see if Killian was going to cause more trouble or start apologizing.  
  
“Well if _you_ have a better idea on how we’re to survive with no money then be sure to speak up!” Killian yelled. He knew his hand on her shirt would be the last straw for Bae. But he hadn’t gotten everything he needed from her yet. He’d had to do something to keep her talking. “You know it wasn’t for fun, Baelfire. I go where the information leads me. If it happens to be a woman, I play along until I know what they know. We’ve been over this!” Killian said, his voice just raised instead of yelling that time as he stepped toward Baelfire.  
  
“There’s a difference between playing along and feeling her up!” Bae yelled, pushing Hook away from him as he got closer. “You practically drooled on her! Is that what I’m missing to keep your attention? I need to walk around half nude for you to remember that I exist?” Baelfire pulled angrily at the buttons of his jacket before it opened. He pulled it off and threw it at Killian as well. Killian caught the garment against his chest, watching Bae as he pulled open the buttons to his shirt as well. He only made it through a few at the top before he was too angry to continue and he gave up, throwing his hands in the air angrily and turning has back to Killian.  
  
Killian tossed the jacket toward his desk. “Well, you are missing two key aspects of her outfit, m’boy.” He smirked. He saw Bae’s shoulders and neck stiffen. Yes, that would be the line, and he’d just crossed it. Bae spun around and pushed Hook again, this time following as the elder man took a step back. He pushed again. “I’m not joking!” Baelfire yelled. Physically, he couldn’t overpower Killian, though Killian would let him think he could for a few minutes at least as Bae pushed him angrily.  
  
“Do you feel better now?” Killian asked as Bae stopped shoving him. “No!” The boy yelled, his anger boiling over as Hook continued to tease him. Bae pulled his sword, holding it out as he glared at Killian. And Killian was surprised again. Bae hadn’t been _that_ angry at him before. “You might want to think about that before you go any further, Bae.” He said, looking from the sword to the one holding it. He wasn’t worried. Bae wouldn’t hurt him, not that badly. But it was certainly something he hadn’t expected.  
  
Seething, Baelfire threw the sword to the floor with a frustrated yell. Killian stepped forward again, reaching for Bae and getting his hand slapped away in return. “Don’t touch me.” Bae said. Killian didn’t listen, and stepped closer still, cornering Bae between his desk and the wall. “You shouldn’t let yourself get so worked up over a little flirting, love.” Killian said smoothly as Bae continued to stare daggers at him. “Isn’t it always you that I come back to? Always you that I wake up next to.” Killian continued as he closed the distance between them. Bae pushed him again, but with less force.  
  
“You’re not charming me into bed to get out of this.” Baelfire said, crossing his arms in front of him when there was no space left between he and Killian, closing himself off as much as he could from the older man. Killian smiled, taking Bae’s hand and pulling it, uncrossing the youth’s arms with some effort. Bae looked away from him, letting his arms fall to his sides. Killian took the opportunity, leaning in to kiss Bae’s neck.  
  
“I’m not in the mood. I’m angry at you. You don’t care about how I feel.” Baelfire said, trying to shrug Killian away from his neck, because surely that would lead to him giving in to Killian’s wishes. Killian just moved his kisses when he was denied Bae’s neck, pressing his lips to Bae’s cheek. “I said it wasn’t working!” Bae yelled, not ready yet to let go of his anger and squeezing himself out from between Killian and the wall. Being small had it’s advantages when dealing with the pirate. Killian’s words had already invaded his thoughts. He knew they needed a big score, that otherwise they wouldn’t be getting very far on their next voyage.  
  
Bae got a few steps away before he turned around, seeing Killian had followed him again. “Go away.” Bae said, staring up at Killian. “No.” The captain said simply, shaking his head. “I don’t want you.” Baelfire hissed, trying to hurt Killian’s pride. He always said the most hateful things when he was angry, and he always regretted them later. “Are you sure about that?” Killian asked, closing the space between them again and glancing down. Bae’s trousers were uncomfortably tight and now pressed against the captain’s leg.  
  
The teen let out another frustrated growl as he grabbed Killian by his coat and pulled him down closer, kissing Killian’s smirking lips roughly. The next part of their routine was both calculated and primal, with Killian working to prove to Bae that it was only him that he thought of romantically, and Bae making as many ownership marks as he could on Killian to remind him where he truly belonged. Clothing was pulled off and discarded from both of them in a hurry as they made their way toward the bed, fighting their way around the issue of who was going to be dominant.

Killian let Bae win, sitting down and laying back onto the bed while the teen climbed on top of him, reattaching his lips to the pirate’s once they were in reach. Baelfire moved down to Killian’s neck and his shoulder, his kisses turning into bites and leaving angry red marks, physical representations of his anger toward his lover. Luckily it was a punishment Killian relished, gasping and groaning under the youth as he was laid claim to.  
  
And in the morning they would wake up, tangled up in each other with the nights events being nothing more than memories. Bae’s anger would be subdued and Killian would be in his good graces once again. Their day would go on just like any other as they began planning their move toward their next heist, the means of getting that information all but forgotten. That is, until they need to stop and find information again, and that information happens to lie in the mind of a pretty young woman.  
  



End file.
